


You Knock Me Off My Feet

by ramannoodles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramannoodles/pseuds/ramannoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller accidentally knocks Monty unconscious</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Knock Me Off My Feet

“It’s such a nice day out, can we please, please, study outside?” Monty begged Clarke as they walked towards the library from their last class of the day.

“I think that would be okay. What do you guys think?” Clarke asked the rest of the group.

“Well I’m not really planning on studying, so whatever you do is fine by me,” Raven replied.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Wells began. “It’s just too windy. All of our papers will go flying everywhere. Plus, all we’re going to want to do is sit in the sun and relax, and then we won’t get any studying done.”

“That’s the point, man,” Jasper said.

“That is _not_ the point,” Monty interjected. “The point is it’s been cold outside for who knows how long and we finally have a nice, sunny, warm day. I want to study, I mean I definitely need to, but I want to do it where I can feel the sun on my face.”

“Or, and this is just a thought, we could be like the rest of the students and play soccer or football or Frisbee on the grass?” Harper tried, pointing to the multiple groups of people running all over the lawn.

“As much as I would love to do that, I have a test I don’t want to fail in, oh, 24 hours? So, I’m going to pass this one up,” Wells shrugged. “But maybe if it’s still nice out this weekend?”

“Yeah, I’m with Wells on this one,” Clarke agreed. “But I still think we could sit outside and study.”

Monty smiled at this, “Yay-Ow!” A wayward soccer ball had hit him on the head, and suddenly, Monty was on the ground.

“Monty, are you alright?” Clarke asked, kneeling down immediately to help him up. But Monty was knocked out cold.

“Dude, what the heck?!” Wells was talking to a group of students who had made their way over. “Don’t you people watch where you’re kicking?”

“I’m so sorry,” a boy in a gray beanie responded. “I got disoriented and the ball went the wrong way. Is your friend okay?” The boy peered over Clarke’s shoulder to check on Monty.

“He’s unconscious, someone needs to take him to the health center,” Clarke said, looking worried.

“Seriously, you guys need to be more careful!” Wells yelled, angrily.

“Dude, would you chill? Miller said he was sorry,” another boy, tall and clearly in charge, cut in.

“Miller can say he’s sorry all he wants, that’s not going to make Monty wake up, _Bellamy_ ,” Wells argued, clearly miffed about more than just this incident.

“I can carry him to the health center?” Miller offered. “I mean, honestly, it’s the least I can do.”

“You don’t have to do that,” another voice came in. “It’s not your fault these guys were walking through our field.”

“Oh would you guys quit it!” Raven yelled. “Monty is injured, okay? Wells, I don’t know what your deal is with this Bellamy kid, but the two of you can work out your problems elsewhere. Murphy, it’s not your goddamn field, so shut up! And it’s Miller, right? You offered to carry him to the health center? Please just do that.”

“You got it!” Miller replied, picking Monty up immediately, holding him bridal style, and walking away. He could hear the sounds of a fight breaking out again though, and was glad to be out of their way. He sighed internally, looking down at the boy in his arms, and realizing that he was cute. Great, Miller thought, trying to squelch the embarrassment of knocking a cute guy unconscious. What a way to make an impression, right?

Miller walked Monty over to the health center as quickly as possible, explaining to the receptionist what had happened, and hoping that they wouldn’t have to wait for very long.

A nurse walked out, asked Miller to place Monty on a bed in one of the rooms, and then waved him back out into the waiting area, promising she would let him know if something was wrong.

\----

Twenty minutes later, Monty stepped out of the room, looking a little dazed. Miller stood up immediately.

“Hi?” Monty looked at him, a little unsure.

“Oh thank god, you’re up. I was so worried!”

“Who are you? Oh god, I didn’t lose my memory, did I?” Monty looked concerned. “Should I go back in there and tell them I lost my memory?”

“No! No, I-you don’t know me. I’m Nathan Miller, but everyone calls me Miller. I just happen to be the person that accidentally hit you in the head with a soccer ball, and then, uh, carried you over here. Sorry about that. Did the doctor say everything was okay?”

“Oh, that was you! I’m Monty, by the way,” Monty stuck his hand out for a handshake. “And yeah, everything’s fine, although the nurse kept trying to tell me that I had cancer and that’s why I fell unconscious.”

“They always say ridiculous things like that, don’t they?” Miller smiled. “I remember one of my teammates came in here with a headache once and the doctor decided to draw blood? All she wanted was some pain meds.”

“Wait, I’ve heard that story before. Oh yeah, that happened to my friend Harper’s girlfriend.”

“Oh, you know Monroe?” Miller asked, excited that they knew someone in common. Maybe he would get to see Monty again.

“I don’t, really, Harper just talks about her a lot. But they haven’t been dating that long and Harper’s scared we’re not going to approve or something, so I’ve only ever seen her in passing.”

“Oh,” Miller replied, looking slightly disappointed. “Um, well, do you want to head back? I assume our friends are still arguing out by the field.”

“Oh, did Wells get into a fight with one of the guys on your team?” Monty smiled, heading to the door. “Oh wait, don’t tell me, Bellamy’s on your team, isn’t he?”

“You know Bellamy too? Do you just know like half the soccer team?”

“I don’t think I know anyone on the soccer team, but my friends do. Actually, I don’t even think I know what Bellamy looks like, although if Clarke and Wells are anything to go by, he’s a monster with two heads,” Monty grinned. “I’m sure he’s fine, just opinionated. Also I’m fairly certain Wells has a huge crush on him, which means that he makes him sound worse than usual.”

Miller laughed, “I don’t know what the deal is with those two, but Bells used to work for Wells’ dad and apparently things didn’t go so well. Not that Bellamy will ever tell us _what_ didn’t go well.”

“Interesting. I bet I could find out. I’ll have to hack into Jaha’s company, but that shouldn’t be too hard.”

“You’re going to hack into his company?” Miller asked, incredulous.

Monty shrugged, “Maybe. I haven’t hacked into a system since the semester started, so I could use the practice. Actually, now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn’t. I mean Wells might get mad. Unless you really want to find out what happened?”

“Nah, I guess this if Bellamy wants to keep this private, I shouldn’t pry.” As they were nearing the field, Miller stopped Monty, “Um, hey, sorry again for knocking you out, I really should’ve been looking where I was kicking the ball.”

“It’s no big deal,” Monty smiled. “It was obviously an accident.”

“It kind of is. You could’ve been seriously injured.”

“But I’m not, so it’s fine.”

“I feel like I need to make it up to you, though.”

Monty looked down at the ground, “I mean, if you really want to, there’s this new Italian restaurant that just opened in downtown, you could take me out to dinner.” Monty looked back up at Miller’s face, and then blushed. “Sorry, that was so forward. You’re just really hot. You don’t have to make it up to me, I’m fine, it’s not a big deal.”

Miller grinned, “No, we should go out. Hold on, let me get your number.”

They exchanged numbers as they headed towards their friends.

“Oh good, you’re back!” Jasper exclaimed. “Wells and Bellamy have literally been arguing for the past half hour.”

“The sexual tension is real,” Raven whispered, making Miller snort.

“Can we leave now?” Harper asked. “Let’s just go to the library and study, I’m already tired of the sun.”

“How can you be tired of the sun?” Monty asked. “It just got here!”

“Just because summer is your favorite time of the year doesn’t mean it’s everyone else’s,” Jasper said. “Plus Maya’s at the library, so that’s where I’m studying.”

“Fine,” Monty replied in defeat. “Let’s go to the library. Oh, um, Miller, just text me when you’re free?”

“Sure,” Miller nodded.

“Dang, it’s barely been 45 minutes, you were unconscious for what, 25 of those minutes? And you already got the hot boy’s number?” Raven asked, clearly impressed. “Wells, get notes from Monty, your way is clearly not working on Bellamy.”

“Shut up, Raven,” Wells grumbled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give him pointers,” Monty whispered to Raven, grinning as his phone lit up with a message from Miller. “After I have my date with Miller though, because there is no way I’m going to be able to concentrate on anything else until then.”

 

 


End file.
